Hello Sister
by naioka1992
Summary: What will happen when a new friend joins them on Lyoko? What trouble will XANA cause? Who is she related to? Is she even good? If you want me to shut up, read my fic! Rated 'T' to be safe!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

CODE LYOKO

'Hello Sister'

What will happen when a new friend joins them on Lyoko? What trouble will XANA cause? Who is she related to? Is she even good? If you want me to shut up, read my fic!

PROLOGUE:

_Change is coming. I can feel it all around me._

_Everything they know, everything they take for granted as fact. Everything they think they know, is wrong. It's all ... wrong._

_It's all about to go upside down. X.A.N.A will have his day once more, and the rein of Lyoko will resume. Franz Hopper couldn't stop him before, and I doubt anyone will stop him this time either._

_In the depths of my prison, I see my sister dearest. She is here. Risking her life for the world. I don't understand. Why doesn't she flee? Why does she stay? Why is she stubbornly staying here is danger, when she could be gone in seconds, onto the safe planet. Why doesn't she run?_

_And yet I can only watch as she fights for Earth. She fights for those who abandoned her, and those who don't and can't understand her. Why?_

_I used to cry out, but soon stopped. I can watch and cry and scream, but she will not see, and she will not see me and she will not hear me. I am ... alone._

_Alone to fight the darkness that surrounds me so deeply. I feel responsible, but at the same time content, knowing that Earth and my sister is safe._

_I watched her struggle alone for so long. She had no help, only herself. Like me. But now she has help. She fights in secret, keeping me from the ones she holds dear to her. They do not know what horrors scar her past so deep, so deep._

_But I must help. She needs me. They all need me. Here in my prison I sit and look. I watch everything, for I am the seer. I have blessed my sister and her new-found friends with powers to help them in battle, but I fear it is too late - X.A.N.A is too strong, and my prophecy is too close to stop. They might stop it, but they do not know of it ... yet. They must be told, even if my life and being is the sacrifice._

_Farewell, dear sister ... let my message reach you safe and well, for I fear that I am neither now …._

**Let me know what you think, naioka1992 - xoxo**

**Ps: this is my first Code Lyoko Fan Fic so please have mercy on me. Ta, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Am I Only Dreaming?

Chapter 1 - Am I Only Dreaming?

Yumi Ishiama sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked across to the sleeping figure of Aelita. Sleeping. Her favourite passtime. Yumi would live without it personally, but then again how could she fight X.A.N.A on zero energy? Yumi smiled as she looked round the school dorm that she had moved into with Aelita. Her parents had had to move back to Japan because of her father's job, but Yumi had managed to pursuade them to let her get a dorm at school with Aelita. They did, after all, think very highly of the young humaniod-turned-human. But they didn't know that. They just thought Aelita was a sweet girl, who was outstanding in IT and Maths. That was all.

Yumi swung her legs out of her warm bed almost reluctantly. She would never had thought that the school beds could be so comfy. Now she knew why Odd and Ulrich often got up late in the mornings!

Yumi went to get out her clothes, and started off towards the showers, setting an alarm for Aelita, who had been know to sleep a bit too late.Ok, through the entire first period, but they forgave her for that. Now Yumi would set an alarm every morning for her, so Aelita _had_ to get up. Yumi wandered down the hallway, letting her hair swing from side to side as she went.

Once in the shower she mbraced the steamy water and took as long as possible, without using all the hot water. Or else Odd would throw a hissy fit at her, and that was always annoying. Yumi turned off the water and wrapped her towel round her body. She started to walk back to the dorm, silently praying that Aelita was aready up; she was rather difficult to get up, and Yumi wasn't in the mood today.

As Yumi walked back down the corridor, she thought back to her dream. It had woken her up in the middle of the night, whereapon she had found she was sweating and crying in her sleep. Yumi shuddered at the thought of it, and tried to push the memory away. But somehow the girl kept coming to her. Yumi had seen a young girl; virtual and in lyoko. She had a long black skirt that had been ripped off just above the knees, and a black top with long billowing sleeves like a sorceress. She had black lips and eyes, and her weapon was a sword like Ulrich's. She had her hair in a bun at the top, but her hair had grown down and had been tied into three parts, twisted into position. Yumi didn't recognise the girl, if that's what she even was, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met the girl before.

Yumi and Aelita smiled as they walked over to Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd, who was already shovelling in his breakfast like it was his only meal for the day. But then, didn't Odd eat like that every meal everyday?

Yumi sat next to Ulrich, thoughts of breakfast forgotten as her thoughts unwillingly returned to her dream. The girl had left her a message, and Yumi wasn't sure what to believe. She tried to figure it all out, but that just made her head hurt. Lots.

'Umm, Yumi?' Yumi jumped as Ulrich looked at her and tapped her on the shoulder. Yumi hurriedly brushed a strand of hair out of her face and turned to face the others. Everyone, even Odd who had momentarily abandoned his breakfast, was looking at her strangly and worriedly. 'Are you ok?' asked Ulrich, putting a hand on her shoulder. Yumi left it there, liking his touch.

'What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, I just had this weird dream last night. Nothing to worry about.' Yumi said hurriedly and rushed. The others frowned as they saw straight through her terrible lie. Yumi cringed as she turned away from them, and made to get up for her breakfast, but Ulrich stopped her. Yumi sighed and sat back down.

'Oh yeah?' Jeremie said looking directly at Yumi from across the table next to Aelita. 'And what was in this dream, may I ask that is making you hide it from us?' Aelita frowned at Yumi, but it was more puzzled than it was mean. Aelita didn't do mean. Not even to X.A.N.A's monsters. Yumi sighed again and sat down fully.

'I saw a girl.' she told them, 'but it was weird - she was in lyoko, in the ... ' Yumi tried to think back to the dream for the region, ' ... the forest region. I didn't recognise her, but I got the feeling that I'd met her before. And I don't remember anything like ...' Yumi stopped as the world went black.

Too black. Yumi couldn't see. Then there was a burst of light and the girl appeared in front of her. But there was someone with her, someone that looked suspicuously like...

The others stood up suddenly as Yumi stopped short and colapsed onto the floor. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing ok. Jeremie got out his laptop and started going through the Lyoko files for towers and X.A.N.A activity. Yumi gasped, and opened her eyes.

'Wha-What happened?' she asked as she blinked her eyes several times. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the girl and, and... But she didn't leave. Ulrich and Odd were smiling down at her, and Yumi suddenly got up and ran out of the cafeteria, too confused to listen as they called after her.

She ran to her dorm, and grabbed her bags, taking what looked like a small notebook with her. She ran out just as Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jim and Sissy rounded the corner after her. Yumi ran down the other corridor away from them, and headed towards a secret passage nobody else knew about. It lead to the factory, and Yumi had discovered it with her sister years ago.

Yumi quickly slid inside behind a stiff painting of Franz Hopper, star pupil. She pulled the painting back into place, just as they rounded the corner once more, and Yumi was still. She heard them race past, presumably after her, and she followed the passage to the factory. Her skateboard would remain untouched, so hopefully Ulrich and the others would think she was somewhere else.

She came to a halt at the end, and quickly and quietly stepped out behind the elevator. Yumi ran inside it and pushed the button, only feeling her relief wash over her after the doors were closed. She entered the code, and watched the doors open again. Yumi went to the super-computer and locked the doors and the elevator: now no body could get to her without her knowing first. They would have to climb, and Yumi knew that it would take them too long, and that she would hear them coming.

Yumi slumped down against the wall, and opened the so-called notebook. It was, in fact, a photo album of Yumi and her late sister. There was something Yumi had always kept a secret. She had once had a sister, a twin, a partner. Her name was Yana, and she was older than Yumi by ten minutes. Together, Yana and Yumi had found the super-computer, before even Aelita was around. That was when X.A.N.A was almost ruling the world. It had just created sector five when they had come along. Together, Yana and Yumi had defended Lyoko from X.A.N.A, by going virtual many times.

But then they hadn't had their powers. It was only after Aelita came along that Yumi had gotten her powers. Yana? She had died whilst trapping X.A.N.A in sector five, his control center. The last time Yumi had seen her beloved twin alive was when she ran X.A.N.A into the portal it was about to use to destroy Earth. She had gone into it too, and Yumi hadn't seen her again.

Until five years later, in her dream. Yana had come to her, called her name like old times, and Yumi had remembered. She had seen her lost memory of Yana and herself in Lyoko in the cafeteria, when she had passed out. That was when she had realised who the mystery gril from her dream was. Yana.

Yumi broke down into sobs, bending over her precious book that she had hidden so well from her friends and family. It was kept safe under the false-bottom of her underwear draw. No body went through there, and Yumi was confident that none of her friends would find the false bottom she had fitted in so carefully.

Yumi was so busy sobbing into the worn leather cover of her most prized possetion, that she didn't hear Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita come in from the vent that ran across the ceiling. Yumi kept on crying, oblivious to thier presence. She hugged the book closer to her chest, and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, not seeing Ulrich come forward so he stood right in front of her.

'What's wrong Yumi?' he asked. Yumi gasped and looked up at him. She was trembling as she saw Jeremie unlock the elevator again. He looked puzzled and spoke quietly to Aelita before they both turned to Yumi, looking deadly serious and confused. Ulrich turned round to them too, and cocked his head at their expression. 'What?' he asked them. Jeremie stepped forwards and looked at Yumi.

'Yumi, you do know that you handled the super-computer like you've used it many times before, don't you?' he asked her. Odd and Ulrich gasped and turned back to Yumi, who looked away, down at her album. She nodded slowly. Jeremie narrowed his eyes at her. 'How many times have you used it Yumi?' he asked her. Yumi shook her head.

'It's none of your business. Keep out!' she said coldly and, with the book still bound to her chest, she got up and ran out into the elevator. Ulrich ran after her, but wasn't quick enough to get inside. Odd was though.

Yumi pressed the button, thinking she was safe, when she turned round to see Odd standing there. She felt her eyes automatically fill with tears, as she turned to face the other wall. Odd gently put an arm on her shoulder, and pulled it round so she was facing him again.

'You don't have to tell me anything Yumi, except why you won't let us know what's going on?' Odd said gently. Yumi stared at him for a few seconds, then burried him in a hug. Yumi felt her tears flow again, and Odd hugged her back. Yumi thought of Yana, and of the comfort she had been for her, and cried harder. She knew Odd would want answers, but she just wanted to cry.

'Please don't run away again Yumi.' Odd whispered to her. Yumi nodded into his chest, and stopped crying. She wiped away her tears and turned to face Odd again. He smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Not completely. Yumi sniffed, and Odd put a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry Odd.' Yumi started. Odd gave her his full attention, and she was glad. 'I'm sorry Odd, but it's just that I recognised the girl in my dream - we-we were related. Cousins or something like that. We were very close, but she died five years ago. I really miss her.' Yumi told him briefly. She felt bad about lying to him like that, but few had known about Yana, and Yumi almost wanted it to stay that way. She had made her parents swear never to meantion her dead twin to any of her friends, and they had obliged. Yumi had been so upset after Yana's death, and they didn't want to disturb her even more.

The lift stopped, and Yumi ran out, going round the back of the elevator, instead of their usual way. Odd followed her round, but Yumi was already through the passaway, back to the school. Oh how she had missed their tunnel. And oh how she missed Yana.

_'Farewell, dear sister...'_ Yumi found herself whispering as she collapsed on her bed in deep slumber. She was asleep in seconds.

**Please let me know what you think of this - i adore getting your reviews! thanks for reading, and don't forget to check for my updates! thanks, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 2 - Wake Me Up Inside

Yumi slept on, dreaming of her sister. Her dream was the same as before, and Yumi was almost glad that she could see it again.

_Yana stood before her, wearing her Lyoko outfit. Yumi smiled at her, and the two embraced before they released each other. Yana was slightly older, like it was her current state and she too, was aging with Yumi. Yumi liked the idea._

_Yana was suddenly far away. Her voice was hollow and distant, but Yumi knew what this was. Yana had given a prophecy before; it came true but was vague. But that meant that she was alive still ..._

_Yana spoke softly, yet it was cold against Yumi's ears, and she shuddered at her sister's message._

_What happened so near_

_Shall happen again._

_A similar battle_

_On indiffernt terrain._

_Two warriors forced apart,_

_Shall reunite once again._

_Stronger together,_

_Let them stop terror's rein._

_This is thy prophecy,_

_There be only one,_

_The two have new allies,_

_And dangers to come._

_So here is my warning_

_Listen and take haste;_

_The two have their destiny:_

_Against time they are raced._

Yumi sared aghast at her sister: X.A.N.A would take over the world? What was going on? Yumi suddenly saw Yana start to wave sadly, and get smaller and smaller. Yumi squeazed her eyes shut and then opened them again. She was still in her room, but Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie were standing over her. Yumi looked away from them.

'Umm, are you ok?' Ulrich asked. He sounded fed up, and was probably expected Yumi to run off again. Yumi looked down, and was horrified to see her album was gone.

'My al-book!' Yumi corrected herself. Jeremie handed it to her, but Yumi was still frantic. 'Did you look at it?' she pressed them. Jeremie drew back slightly, but shook his head. Yumi sighed in relief, and then remembered her dream.

'Are you ok?' Ulrich asked again, more urgently this time. Yumi looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds, before she shook her head. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie sat on Aelita's bed opposite, while Aelita herself sat next to Yumi, putting an arm round her shoulder. Yumi didn't have the hearrt to shrug her away.

'What's wrong Yumi?' asked Aelita kindly. Yumi looked up at them all sadly. 'My-my dream,' she stuttered.

'Yeah, you're cousin wasn't it?' asked Odd absently. Yumi shook her head at them, and Odd sat up straight. 'But then who was it Yumi?' Ulrich asked her.

'Did you -' Yumi gulped, 'did you know that I had a twin?' The other shook their head at her, and Yumi continued. 'Well, I do-did. Her name was Yana, and she's now dead. She was the girl in my dream and I-' Yumi stopped again, and they urged her on silently. 'I just had the same dream again. But there was a message. A prophecy.' Yumi finished and looked down at her album while the other tried to take in the information.

'Wh-What did it say?' asked Jeremie eventually, asking the question on everyone's mind. Yumi shrugged. 'I'll try to remmeber.' She thought back, and before she knew it, she had recited the entire prophecy in one breath. It was like the words were pouring out of her, and it exhausted Yumi. The others looked at her, shocked.

'Yumi,' Odd started carefully, 'do you mind if we look in that book, or album?' Yumi shook her head fiercly, and hugged it closer to her chest: indicating no. Odd sighed and slumped back against the wall.

'Do you have any idea what the prophecy is about?' Jeremie asked Yumi as he started typing on his laptop. Yumi thought it best if she lied, and shook her head. The she thought again.

'Well the two could be Yana and me.' she told him. Jeremie nodded, and typed faster. Odd and Ulrich then went on to ask her things like who was older: her or Yana. Yumi answered as much as she could without getting a stabbing pain in her heart. All the while Aelita was comforting Yumi, and for the first time, Yumi was completely happy that Aelita had been created. For Yumi was partly responsible for Aelita's creation. She was also responsible for leaving her to battle X.A.N.A on her own. But as bad as she felt about it, Yumi wouldn't tell them the truth about Yana's death. It was a promise she had made to herself shortly after her death. And Yumi intended to keep it too.

Then the bell went, and they all went off to class. Yumi was almost glad to get away from them, but made them swear not to tell anyone, or even talk about it in class. They had promised, but Yumi could see that they were reluctant. She didn't pay attention in class. She wasn't caught, and managed to start to figure out Yana's prophecy. At the end of the lesson, Yumi sneeked away from the others, and went for a walk. On the way she saw smoke. Gas. X.A.N.A. Yumi wanted to destroy it now, but she knew that that would be foolish. Besides, if the prophecy was correct, then Yana was still alive somewhere.

Yumi ran into the cafeteria for lunch (she had taken up the other lessons at the factory,) and sat next to the others as usual. She explained about the smoke, just as Jeremies laptop went off to confirm what she had said. They set off for the factory, with Yumi in the lead. She hadn't told them about the prophecy, but wanted to try and find her sister.

They dropped Jeremie off first, and then continued up to the scanners. Yumi was ready straight away. She stepped into the scanner as Jeremie started the countdown to virtualisation. Odd and Ulrich did the same, and Yumi was happy when she landed in Lyoko. Aelita, who had gone first, was waiting for them, and immediately they set off towards the tower, which was in the forest. Yumi gasped as she remembered what had taken her so long to forget. They had been in the forest region when Yana had stopped X.A.N.A. Yumi wished Yana was there to help her, but she knew that was impossible, wasn't it?

Back in the lab, Jeremie was annoyed to see a group of hornets head straight for Aelita and the others. He quickly told them all, then proceeded to check up on thier surroundings.

Back on lyoko, Yumi was astonished to see the same black leader hornet that she had battled the day Yana had been lost. But that had been five years ago. Yumi narrowed her eyes at the hornet, and started to run towrds them all. Ulrich and Odd each took out one of the five, and helped each other take out the other two. Yumi took the black one.

'I've got this one!' she yelled to them, and jumped up, so high she thought she'd never come down. She threw her fan so hard that it actually cut right through the hornet, whereapon it dissolved like the rest. Yumi landed, satisfied at her revenge. 'five years too late' she whispered to herself as she stood up again. They raced on again, but hadn't gone too far before two crabs appeared. Jeremie let out a warning, but they were already spotted. But the two crabs were differrent too. They were both black where they should have been a teracotta colour. The eye on their backs were teracotta instead, and the three of them stared at them before leaping out of the path of their blasts.

'Looks like the monsters have had a makeover!' Odd called over, as he distracted the first crab while Ulrich leapt onto its back. Yumi grinned over at him as she tackled the other crab. Ulrich slid his sword into the eye and jumped to the ground as the monster dissolved. The two boys watched as Yumi dissolved the other one.

'Look out behind you!' Jeremie suddenly called out. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita all spun round to see another three crabs, plus three the other way. They were completely surrounded. Yumi immediately started running towards the three nearest to her, dodging their lasers as they fired them fit to burst. Yumi jumped into the air and destroyed one in seconds. Odd and Ulrich were busy deffending Aelita, who was being targetted by the other crabs. Yumi was busy shielding Aelita and herself from the lasers, when Ulrich stepped in front of her. Yumi seized the moment, and brought two rocks down onto a couple of monsters. They were destroyed instantly. That left another four. Odd was swiftly sending his arrows out when he could, but mostly he was dodging their powerful lasers. Yumi knew that she couldn't do any more telecanasis, because otherwise she would be too tired to fight and defend Aelita. And that was crusial if they wanted to deactivate the tower.

Instead, Yumi took over from Ulrich as defender as he rocketted off to stop a crab. He landed on the ground and started to dodge the other's lasers as the one next to it dissolved before their eyes. Yumi thought back to when she nad Yana had had to defeat the crabs without powers. As this thought ran through her head, Yumi saw Ulrich get blasted backwards, skidding to a halt at her feet. Aelita gasped behind her and Odd swore loudly. Yumi looked round at him and he grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Then he swore again.

'I'm out of arrows!' Odd explained as he took as laser to the chest for Aelita. Yumi gasped as she saw the other crab start its laser, aimed at Ulrich. She jumped into the air, letting Odd defend Aelita, and sent her fan flying through the air. Yumi landed next to Ulrich, and started deflecting the lasers with her fan when she could. Odd was out of arrows, Aelita was weaker than ever and nearly out of life-points, Ulrich was too weak to move and in a similar predicament as Aelita, and Yumi was left to defend them all. In her head, Yumi cried out to her lost sister.

As the thought flew through her mind, and the last crab started to fire, a dark figure came out of nowhere, and sliced the crab clean in half. The person or creature, whatever it was, landed on the ground, a perfect mirror image to the way Yumi did. Yumi opened her mouth in surprise as she recognised the black figure in front of them. Odd and Ulrich stood up, heaving Aelita with them. They heard Jeremie muttering to himself in the lab, and so figured that something was out of order.

The figure stood up stifly, like they had been cooped up for a long time, and was out of practise. She (for they could see it was a woman,) had long sleek black hair that was in a bun at the top which looked messy and redone many times. Below it though, her hair continued down to her waist, separated into three parts and twisted into shape. She wore a black skirt that seemed to have been ripped off at the knees long ago. She had a black top on too, and her sleeves were ragged at the ends, which were flared from the elbows down, making her hands and figure look smaller, if possible. Strapped onto her back was a pure silver sword: more haevy duty and worn than Ulrich's which wasn't as well-made as her's. It was held in a pure-leather holder, with a matching strap.

The girl looked scary, wild, gothic and dangerous as she spoke using a rough voice that almost sounded like Yumi's. It sounded like it hadn't been used in a long, long time, and the girl scared Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and even Yumi, who was used to strange people by now. Her sword was clutched tightly in her right hand, and as she spoke, her head bent down slightly. She spoke coldly, yet softly, and Odd wondered how that was even possible.

_'Hello sister'_

**Aren't I mean? Hehe, sorry but I just _had_ to do that, I think its a good ending for the chapter, don't you? let me know what you think, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 A Long Lost Friend Or Foe

Chapter 3 - A Long Lost Friend

Yumi gasped as she heard Yana's voice properly for the first time in five years. She gasped as she saw what was left of her sister, whom she had left for so long, believed to be dead and gone. Left here with X.A.N.A. Yana turned round to loomat them all, and it was Odd, Ulrich and Aelita's turns to gasp. For Yana had lived up to her twin-ness, and ressembled Yumi like no other. But the differences were there, and Yumi was shocked to lay eyes on her sister again, knowing that it was real at last. Yumi watched as a tear fell onto the soft ground of the Lyoko forest region.

'Uh, Yumi?' came Jeremie's startled voice from above. They all looked up, except for Yana, who looked to the ground instead. 'How does you're sister spell her name?' he asked, sounding worried, and slightly freaked out. Yumi frowned and looked to Yana, who shrugged, but toed the ground, meaning that she had some idea of what was happening. Yumi smiled at her, before turning back to Jeremie's question.

'Y-A-N-A, why?' she asked him.

'Umm, it's just that a new player just appeared a few moments ago, not long after you defeated that black hornet and crab actually.' Jeremie said thoughtfully. Yana looked up at Yumi, her head wizzing up instantly. Her face looked keen and happy at the same time. Yumi gave her puzzled look but let her continue.

'You defeated the black crab and hornet?' she said, sounding astonished. Yumi nodded uncertainly and Yana suddenly hugged her sister tightly. Yumi was at first startled, but then hugged her back with all her might. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita watched as the two sisters embraced like they were one. Ulrich had never seen Yumi so happy, and felt genuinly glad for her. When they broke apart, Yana seemed to have shed the cold outer core that she started off with.

'Thank you Yumi. When you destroyed them, you freed me. I'll explain later, but first I believe there is a tower we are aiming for, am I right?' It was more of a statement than a question, but they were pleased to see that Yana was happy, and so was Yumi. The two girl nodded and ran off together, Yana leading the way slightly, but without overpowering Yumi, so to speak. They were a perfect pair: they met three more monsters, and each time, Yana and Yumi would work together to defeat them all. They would then run on, making sure that they didn't loose the other on the way. Yana acted like she knew lyoko like the back of her hand, but they supposed that she had been trapped here somewhere. What they didn't understand was how she had gotten there in the first place.

They reached the tower in record time, thanks to Yumi and Yana, who were nearly always ahead. Aelita was about to enter the tower, when Yana shot out a hand to place it on her shoulder. Aelita looked at her fully, trusting her. Yana smiled at her and bowed her head.

'Do you mind if I do this?' she asked her. Odd and Ulrich started to mutter: only Aelita could deactivate the towers, right? Yana looked over at Yumi, who was looking slightly dazed at her sister's request. Yana smiled at them all and turned back to Aelita. 'It's just, I've seen so many being activated: I want to feel what it's like to deactivate one again.' Aelita smiled back at her, and nodded. Yana's face seemed to light up in happiness, and the other watched as Yana slid gracefully through the tower walls. They turned on Yumi.

'Yumi, how come Yana is still alive? You said she was dead!' Odd started angrily. Yumi put up her hands in defense and tried to talk but the boys wouldn't let her. 'Yeah Yumi, and how did she get into Lyoko in the first place? I don't understand...' but the explanations would have to wait: they were suddenly going back, and Yumi awoke in her room as usual.

She qickly got the clock ready for Aelita, and grabbed her things and was out and in the shower before Ulrich and Odd could finish bombarding her with their questions. No doubt they would talk to Jeremie about it, and then Aelita, but Yumi would tell them at breakfast. She didn't even know some answers herself: she need Yana to help her before they would be satisfied.

Her thoughts returned to her sister and Yumi's heart rose until it seemed to be in the clouds. Yana was alive. After five years of lost hope, her sister had returned. Yumi found herself crying she was so happy. _'And I thought you were lost...'_ She whispered to herself in wonder. She heard someone come in to the shower block and frowned: yesturday she had been the only one. She peeped over the rail and saw Aelita get into the shower next to her. Yumi smiled, she knew that Aelita and the others could and probably would do something different today.

Yumi finished her shower sooner, and went back to her dorm to get dressed. She wore her usual outfit, but she wrapped a black scarf round her neck over the top of her shirt. She wrapped it loosly so that the two ends fell down over her chestto even below her waist. Yumi smiled at her reflection, and swiftly picked up her bag and album and went out of the dorm, greeting Aelita as she came back in.

Yumi came into the cafeteria, feeling peoples' gazes apon her as she swept through to their usual booth. She sank into the seat next to Ulrich happily, and the others smiled at her as they realised that they didn't need to ask why. That didn't stop Odd from trying though.

'What's up Yumi?' he asked teasingly. Yumi reached round Ulrich to punch him playfully on the arm, and Jeremie laughed as Odd shot Yumi a mock-offended look. Ulrich laughed with him as Odd tried to punch Yumi back again, but missed miserably. Yumi drew back quickly and laughed as Ulirch caught Odd in mid-fall, for fear of becoming his best-friend's human crash-mat.

Aelita came running up to them all, looking happy as well, and took Jeremie's laptop from him with one pleading look. Yumi watched as Jeremie looked over Aelita's shoulder to see what she was doing. His gaze was firm and serious, so they figured it was to do with Lyoko. Odd fnished his breakfast again, and sat back holding his stomach in pleasure.

'Hello my dear Ulrich' came the annoying voice of Sissy. Ulrich froze, Odd sighed, Jeremie shook his head in disbelief and Aelita didn't even glance up at her. Sissy started to grow red at Aelita's lack of reaction. Yumi groaned and turned to face the girl that stood over them like she was superior. Which she most certainly wasn't. Yumi stood up so that she was taller than Sissy. Just so that Sissy could see that, but not so that it made her look too tall.

'Look Sissy.' Yumi said calmly, but with a hint of menace in her voice, 'I am having a really good day. Don't spoil it for do you understand me? Because I am not going to let the likes of you and your little tag-a-long friends ruin it for me. OK?' she said sternly. Sissy stepped back a few paces and nodded silently. Yumi turned back to the others, who were all grinning at her knowingly. Sissy ran off in the other direction, and Yumi sat back down.

'Guys I want to go to the factory,' Yumi told them seriously. 'It's been five years, and I want to see her again, please.' Yumi pleaded. The others looked at Jeremie, who nodded reluctantly.

'I see why you want to go Yumi,' he said carefully, not looking at her purposefully, 'but don't be disapointed if it takes a little while; Yana could be anywhere, and we don't know if she's safe yet. She could be possesed by X.A.N.A, or maybe driven mad in the past five years.' Yumi sighed and nodded at them. Ulrich put an arm round her, and she smiled sadly at him.

'I know.' she admitted, 'I guess I did all the time; I was just so happy I didn't want to believe that Yana could be...bad.' Yumi said quietly. Odd passed her his orange slice, his way of saying he was sorry for her. Yumi gave him a watery smile, and Odd grinned back at her, a thumbs up lifting her spirtits. Yumi started eating at last, and soon they were all finished. Aelita finally looked up from the laptop, looking serious. She muttered something to Jeremie, who looked at the monitor briefly before replying to whatever she had said. Jeremie looked at Yumi, his face giving no idication of news in the slightest.

'Yumi, Aelita's just confirmed that Yana is still in Lyoko. She is free from X.A.N.A, but we don't know how long that will last. I've set a scan up for her, and it will track her; if she gets into any danger, we'll know. The only other thing is that we can't materialise her until the scan is over.' Jeremie told them calmly. Odd and Ulrich nodded, and Yumi sighed, before she too, nodded in agreement.

'Let me guess, the scan is to make sure that she's stabble and not under X.A.N.A's control, right?' Yumi said as she played with the orange peel left on the table. Jeremie smiled at her sadly and nodded. They stood up and started to make their way to the factory.

They stopped at Jeremie's room first to get a program that would help him understand Yana more. It was when they were next to the portrait of Franz Hopper that Yumi stopped shortly. The other stopped slightly ahead of her, and turned round to face her.

'Yesterday, when you were chasing me. I disappeared about here, right?' Yumi said slowly. They all nodded, and Ulrich and Odd came forward. Yumi gulped, 'well, I went through a secret passageway. It's hidden behind this painting, it's of Franz Hopper. Me and Yana found it about six years ago. I only remembered it yesterday though. It's quicker and comes out at the back of the elevator, so we can leave the skateboards and scooter there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before.' Yumi hung her head, and pulled back the painting to reveal a well-hidden hole, big enough to get them all through.

Yumi stepped inside, and jumped down to a lower level, so they could easily stand up in the tunnel. Odd and Ulrich followed next, then Aelita and Jeremie last. Yumi lead them through the passage silently, and stopped at a dead end. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita started looking round for an exit, but couldn't see anything. Yumi pulled back a rock to reveal a button. She pushed it down and the rock wall moved aside quickly. She stepped through, and the others did the same. On the other side, Yumi pushed a red spot on the wall, which made the rocks move back into place as fast as before. Yumi smiled at the others before going round towards the elevator.

When they reached the the control room, they all gathered round Jeremie's computer monitor, which had windows whizzing left right and centre. Jeremie sat down and immidiately started typing. He hit enter, and a window came up. It was like the one which Aelita spoke to them through. But Aelita didn't come up, she was stood next to Ulirch and Odd. Instead, Yana's face appeared, but she seemed happy yet tired.

'Hello!' she smiled happily. Yumi grinned back, but stopped when Jeremie shot her a glance. Yumi rolled her eyes and looked back at Yana, who had her head cocked slightly. 'By the way,' Yana started coyly, 'am I so untrustworthy that I need to have a scan sent through me?' Yana had her eyebrows raised at them, but she didn't seem angry. Jeremie and Aelita goggled at her.

'How did you know that we put a scan on you?' Jeremie asked her amazed. Yana merely shrugged at him. She smiled cheekily at them all, and grinned widely.

'When you've been in Lyoko for the past five years, you get to know the way it works. I can eaily tell when somebody is scanning me - at first I thought it was X.A.N.A!' she excliamed. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Yana, who seemed oblivious to it all. Aelita just looked stunned.

'Five years? That's more than I've even existed!' she told her. Yana shifted uncomfortably on the screen and nodded uncertainly. The others all goggled at her, except for Yumi, who was listening carefully to what her sister was revealing to them all. Yana looked to Yumi, who looked back again. Yana's eyes widdened as a look of understanding passed between the two. Yana smiled sheepishly at them all, before sudnely snapping back to her serious mood.

'I know Aelita. I'll explain, I swear, but I can't now. X.A.N.A can hear me, and I know that he doesn't know some of the things that I'm going to tell you to explain. I also know that you can't materialise me until the scan is over. I know that it's actually possible because one: Aelita's there, and two: I've read the files and anyway, I saw it when X.A.N.A had me trapped in-' Yana cut herself short, and turned slightly pink. She had a hand over her mouth, and looked almost like Yumi, who was giggling silently at her sister. Yana turned back to Yumi happily, and closed her eyes wistfully. When they reopened again, her eyes were shinning.

'So, how are mum and dad?' Yana asked Yumi. Jeremie got out his laptop and Yana and Yumi started talking through that, while Jeremie and Aelita went through Yana's scan results. Odd and Ulrich were jocking around with ana and Yumi. Yana was cheery and happy and Odd enjoyed making her laugh. Eventually, Jeremie and Aelita came over to them, looking half-happy, half-sad. Yana stopped laughing, and went off the screen with a short goodbye to Yumi, who was looking expectantly at them both.

'We've just finished going through Yana's scan results.' Jeremie said Yumi nodded impatiently. 'And she's fine as far as we know: we can materialise her tomorrow morning before school. Go tell your parents, Yumi, they'll be glad to have their daughter back.' Jeremie finished smilingly. Yumi punched the air, and ran out happily. Yana came back onto the laptop screen, looking puzzled.

'Where's Yumi?' she asked, 'How were the results?' Odd and Ulrich grinned down at her, and Aelita told her the results. Yana's eyes lit up again, and she started to laugh in pure happiness. Odd told her where Yumi was and Yana grinned once more.

'When can I get materialised?' she asked them through her tears of happiness. Jeremie told her that it would have to be tomorrow, and Yana seemed ok with it all. Yumi came back in, looking slightly flushed, but very happy.

'Mum and Dad are thrilled. They say that you'll have to stay with us at school, because of them being in Japan, but they are sooo pleased to have you back!' Yumi cried happily. Yana was smiling with Yumi, and they really ressembled twins.

'This is going to be great!' said Jeremie, giving Yana the thimbs up for the first time. Ulrich and Aelita nodded along with him as they watched Yumi repeatedly punch the air in her joy.

'Yeah just think of the look on Sissy's face when she finds out that there's as good as two Yumis for her to deal with!' Odd said, grinning his trademark grin. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremie and Yumi all laughed as they imagined Sissy's face when she met Yana for the first time. Yana looked amused but puzzled at the same time.

'Who's Sissy?' she asked them, looking about as if looking for her. Odd jumped down next to the laptop suddenly, making Yana disappear off-screen in fear. She reappeared on the super-computer's monitor, looking a bit hassled but otherwise fine. Odd laughed at Yana's reaction, and fell over backwards accidentally. Yana laughed at Odd, and Ulrich laughed at the two of them. Yumi stood between them all, watching the havoc unwrap.

'Sissy,' Yumi told her sister, 'is a girl at school, her dad's the principal and she's not in my year, thank God, but she's in the others', poor them. She has the biggest crush on her "Ulrich Dear" imaginable, and doesn't like me that much because of it. Odd really likes to tease and annoy her, and it's very funny to watch.' At this point Odd stood up solomnly and took a deep bow. Ulrich was waiting when he stood back up again, and hit him on the back of the head. Yana and Yumi laughed, along with Jeremie and Aelita.

'She wants to join our group, but the thing is we won't let her, because she's a pain. She thinks it's her job to try and find out our secret: a.k.a X.A.N.A. Sissy has two tag-a-long friends. Herb, who rivals with Jeremie in class - Jeremie wins, naturally. And Nicholas, who's thick and teased a lot by Odd and Ulrich. Actually they tease both of them - its very entertaining.' Yumi paused thoughtfully, and watched Odd take another bow, with Ulrich this time. Yana and Yumi grinned again, and watch Jeremie smack them both on the back of the head. Yana turned back to her sister.

'So she's incredibly annoying and thinks she rules the school just because her dad is the principal? She is in love with Ulrich and doesn't like you and therefore probably won't like me either is that about right?' Yana summed up. Yumi grinned and nodded. Odd and Ulrich did the same behind her, and Yana giggled on the screen. She looked to the side of the screen and did a double-take.

'Look at the time! You'd better be getting back to school - thanks for comming to visite me though. Isn't there anyway I can keep in touch with you guys though?' Yana asked them. Jeremie thought for a moment then snapped his fingers at a sudden burst of inspiration.

'There's a computer in my room, and in Yumi and Aelita's room. If you link Lyoko up to the one in Yumi and Aelita's room - it's already linked to mine, then you can talk to them like that.' Jeremie told her. Yumi hugged him happily and then went to high-five Odd and Ulrich. Aelita nodded at what Jeremie had said.

'If you need any help, just ask Einstine there, he'll have no trouble.' Odd told Yana, grinning to her. Yana nodded and grinned, before giving her goodbyes and disappearing from sight, back to Lyoko. They stayed in the factory for a few more minutes to check everything was ok, before going back to school, via the passageway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Lyoko, Yana broke the connection to the laptop. She sat back on her hands and bottom in the middle of the tower amd sighed happily. She was o happy to be out of sector five at last: and she couldn't wait to be materialised tomorrow. Yana wouldn't let X.A.N.A stop her from getting out, and immediatly started to fly through the files, trying to find the one that had stood out before when she had looked through them in the sector.

Yana smiled to herself as she finally found the file she had been searching for for nearly and hour. Yana sat back, and started reading, content with her efforts and with her day.

**Well, what do you think? I'd like to know what you think of it all - its great knowing my stories are liked. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 Cafefun

Chapter 4 - Cafe-fun!

The next day, Yumi woke up earlier than usual. She raced to get ready, and was showered as soon as she could. She was just setting Aelita's alarm clock, when Yana's face appeared on-screen. Yumi smiled at her and her twin smiled back at her. Yumi checked on Aelita and finished setting her clock. She turned back to her twin, and sat down at the computer. They started talking and laughing, mostly about life at school, home and Lyoko. They remembered the times when they had gone into Lyoko, and Yumi told Yana just how little the other knew, and why she had never told them. Yana sympathised, but wasn't unreal with it all. Yumi felt whole again, like a part of her had been missing for the past five years.

Once Aelita was up and ready too, they bid goodbye to Yana, and went down to breakfast, meeting Odd and Ulrich on the way. They started talking excitedly about Yana's arrival, and Yumi showed them the letter her parents had sent to her to show to the principal. It asked for Yana to stay with Yumi and Aelita, for they were still in Japan. They had said that Yana had been unable to attend school in the past for ... personal reasons. But, as they explained, Yana was more than capable of catching up with the work.

As they entered the cafeteria Sissy ran up to them, looking unusually happy - never a good sign with Sissy. She fluttered hello to Ulrich, before turning to Yumi, looking smug. It was one of those _I-know-a-secret_ look, and it really pissed Yumi off. She willed herself calm as Sissy spoke.

'Hmm, so Yumi I hear your sister's coming here today. Daddy told me, said I was to make your twin welcome.' SIssy said in her usual rushed manner. She turned back to Ulrich after giving Yumi a superior smirk. Yumi rolled her eyes in response. Ulrich groaned and walked past Sissy. Odd answered for him.

'Oh that's ok Sissy we'll look after Ya-' Odd stopped as Sissy's ears pricked up at the new news. Odd grinned mischieviously at her, and Sissy scowled angrilly.

'Oh yes, I forgot, you don't know her name yet do you Sissy?' Odd continued casually. Sissy was steaming behind him as he pushed past to sit down with Yumi behind him. 'Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out your self won't you?' Odd said mockingly, and turned back to his breakfast. Yumi waved goodbye briefly, before she too, turned back to her breakfast and her friends.

'That felt good.' Yumi said calmly, but with a smile playing on her lips. The other nodded, when Sissy let out a large scream from across the table. They turned round to see her covered in in her breakfast, which had originally consisted of cereal and buttered toast. They all grinned uncontrolably, desperately trying to hide their laughter. They turned back round, trying to lok innocent of the crime they all thought they had not committed. Ok, maybe not _all_ of them.

'That felt better.' Odd stated. That did it. Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie and Ulrich all burst out laughing, leaving Odd looking would-be confused, and mock-innocent. Sissy glared at him, and Odd thought for a moment. The other stopped laughing to watch Odd carefully place his orange slice on top of Sissy's head, like it was a piece of art. Sissy sat there for a few seconds, then shook her head, letting the orange slice fly off her head, and onto Milly's. Bad move.

Milly turned round to see who had thrown orange slice at her, and saw Sissy covered in exploded-breakfast remains. She pointed Sissy out to Tamia, who immediately started clicking away with her camera. Soon the entire cafeteria was laughing again. Sissy ran out in tears. Milly and Tamia came over to Odd, tears of laughter still in their eyes. They both grinned at him happily.

'Thanks - Odd - that - was - so - fu - fu - funny - !' Milly managed to say through her laughter. Tamia could only nod in agreement, for although she wasn't making a sound, her gigles were still coming strong.

'Well I'm sure Sissy would love to make an appearance in the paper for you,' Jeremie prompted innocently. He thought for a moment, 'just don't say what happened in _too_ much detail, or what she was doing before - what would the principal say?' They all were silent for a moment or two. Then, after immagining their principals' face when he saw his daughter and her breakfast, they burst out laughing again. Milly and Tamia waved goodbye, and went back to their table again, still laughing fit to burst.

'Hey, we'd better go guys, Yana'll be waiting for us.' He winked at Yumi, and they went out of the cafeteria.

**Hey there! I know i know, sucky title, but hey, im weird! virtualisation next chapter -promise! just starting that now, bye bye - dont forget to review for me! thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	6. Materialisation

Chapter 5 - Materialisation

Yumi was ahead of the others as they ran towards the passageway. Odd and Ulrich were next, with Jeremie and Aelita bringing up the rear.

Yumi pulled the portrait aside hurriedly, and jumped inside. She ran along the passage, slamming her hand onto the button as soon as she could.

Odd and Ulrich grinned to each other as they watched Yumi speed on ahead of them. They watched her fling the portrait to the side and jump into the passage, before continuing to run again. The others followed her, amused by Yumi's enthusiasum.

Yumi slowed down as she reached the lift, but only slightly. Jeremie pressed the button, and up they went.

They found that Yana was already waiting for them when they reached the computer. SHe was focused on the screen, and smiled warmly at her sister and friends.

'I found it!' she said happily. Even Yumi seemed puzzled at that.

'Found what Yana?' asked Aelita.

'The file I was looking for, I found it!'

'What file?' Jeremie asked, puzzled.

'When I was trapped, I saw a file. But then it disappeared again. You must have taken it for Aelita's virtualisation.' Yana told them.

'Oh!' said Yumi, suddenly remembering the file her twin was talking about. The others looked at her, asking for an explaination.

'The file will make the virtualisation easier, and it means that it'll trap X.A.N.A during the process!' Yana told them calmly. Jeremie nodded, and Aelita 'oh'ed too, also remembering the file.

'Then we didn't use that file, Yana. Aelita's been infected with a virus, she's linked to X.A.N.A so we can't shut him down.' Jeremie told her. yana nodded sadly.

'I know. I tried to stop him but I...' Yana trailed off, and for a moment Yumi thought she would go off-screen.

'Did you send a scan through the file, Yana?' asked Aelita suddenly. Yana shook her head.

'I figured you'd want to.'

Within minutes the scan was done, and Jeremie was typing away furiously.

'Yumi, I'm going to send you to Lyoko, to help Yana get to the tower in the forest region, ok?' jeremie told her. Yumi nodded, and started off towards the scanners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later on Lyoko:

'Yumi quickly!'

Yumi ran beside her sister, and together they cut their way through the swarms of monsters sent to stop them.

'Wow, I guess X.A.N.A really holds a grudge, huh.' joked Yumi as she sent her fan into the eye of a crab.

Yana grinned and nodded as she brought her sword clean through a block.

'Yeah but something tells me its more than a grudge!' Yana said, secrecy and teasing in her voice. Yumi grinned back at her, and soon the twin warriors of Lyoko were moving again.

After cutting through many monsters, they finally reached the tower. The two sisters hugged, and Yana entered the tower, while Yumi stayed outside to defend it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the factory:

Jeremie and Aelita watched as Yana rose up inside the tower, just like Aelita had. Aelita watched, amazed as she saw the files spin round Yana's body in the process.

Odd and Ulrich were waiting by the scanners, ready for action if needed, and waiting for Yana's appearance. They ran to the middle scanner as it opened, to reveal a tired but happy Yumi.

'Jeremie devertualised me just now, don't worry.' she told them, before sitting back against the wall to catch her breath.

Odd went over to the left scanner as it also opened, steam billowing out of it as it opened up. Ulrich came over with Yumi, who smiled down at the girl who lay in the scanner.

'Yana!'

**I know, I know, I'm mean with the endings here, but hey, I like suspense. please tell me what you think of it all, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	7. Questions and Answers

Chapter 6 - Questions and Answers

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita gazed down at the girl layed curled up in the scanner.

She had long, black hair which fell all around her, still coyled into a bun like on Lyoko. She was opposite to her twin, and wore all white. A long wite skirt reached her ankles, with a white tiny-tee over it all. White trainers covered her feet, and a silver charm bracelette hung round her wrist.

'Yana!'

'Yumi!'

The other watched as the twins embraced again, crying from their happiness. When eventually they were done, they turned to face them all again, making them look even more like the twins they were as they stood side by side.

Yana looked to Yumi. 'We'd better explain, hadn't we Yumi?' she said. Yumi hung her head and nodded.

'Please don't be mad.' she whispered, before muttering something to Yana, who hugged her briefly once more. She faced the group again.

'We told you we'd explain, you want to sit down first?' she said, 'It's a long story.'

They all sat down opposite the twins in the main computer room and waited. 'I'll explain.' they heard Yana tell Yumi kindly, who nodded and refused to look at the others.

'Seven years ago, me and Yumi moved here.' Yana started.

'We met a kind teacher, called Mr Hopper. Franz Hopper. We found Lyoko, and him here one day. That's how we found the passageway.' Yana stopped as Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita gasped at Yumi.

'Why didn't you tell us Yumi?' asked Ulrich, not unkindly though. Yumi could only shake her head though, as her tears fell to the floor below her.

'We learnt all about Lyoko, and the virus inside it, X.A.N.A. We were sent into Lyoko to become its first saviours. Not even Aelita was around then.' Yana told them. Aelita nodded, and the others gasped once more.

'I won't even ask..' Odd decided.

'For two years we fought X.A.N.A by going into Lyoko with Franz' help. Then there was a prophecy. It said X.A.N.A would get stronger, and take over earth and that only me and Yumi could stop him.'

'Franz sent us into Lyoko so often, that in the end we had to tell our parents. They were ok with it all, but don't know Yumi's back in now.' Yana said, as Yumi nodded in confirmation.

'On the last two times we went there to deactivate X.A.N.A, I was devirtualised by first a black hornet, then a black crab. On my final trip to Lyoko, we fought X.A.N.A face-to-face. He was in the forest, and was opening a portal to destroy Lyoko once and for all.'

'If X.A.N.A had opened the portal, then all of Lyoko, including me and Yumi, would have been sucked and locked into sector five.' Yana told them, and Yumi sudenly looked at her sister.

'S-Sector five?' she asked her. Yana nodded.

'X.A.N.A created it as his control room, so to speak. Before he started the portal, he shut everything down in there, so it was completely useless to anybody. At the last minute though, I pushed im into his own portal, thus closing it. The thing is I went in too.' Yana revealed sadly.

'But how does Aelita come into this?' asked Jeremie suddenly. Yana smiled sadly at Aelita and bowed her head.

'When I went into the portal, I caused some file reactions. I saw what could happen, and apointed Aelita the new Lyoko-saviour. And although she was joined to lyoko, I was able to help her.' Yumi looked up at her sister again, in surprise.

'I was in sector five all this time - fighting X.A.N.A. Then he caged me, and so I could only watch. I went through all the files, trying to help you more than myself. I gave you your powers, and watched you battle.'

'You never saw or heard me, but I was there. Even if Yumi wasn't there, I was. I also saw you materialising Aelita, and how X.A.N.A infected her. I tried to stop him, really I did. Instead I looked for an anti-virus.' Yana told them.

'As soon as I figured out how to, I closed the link between me and X.A.N.A, and Lyoko too. Then I gave you the file that would temporarily freeze X.A.N.A while I was materialised. That's how I know so much about Lyoko. I'm sorry.'

Yana and Yumi hung their heads sadly, as they all took it in.

'Thanks.' Aelita said simply, smiling at them both. Everyone stared at her, before Yana grinned back.

'What for? We lied to you.'

'Yes,' she said slowly and carefully, 'but you also created me!'

**Hi there, I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	8. School Fun

Chapter 7 - School Fun

Yumi and Yana were chatting the whole time as they went back to school. They took the main rout back, comming in via the park. Sissy, Nicholas, Herb, Jim and The Principal were waiting for them.

Yana smiled and walked up to them, her hair tied at he back of her head, making her look incredibly similar to Yumi.

'Hello. Are you the principal?' Yana asked timidly. Sissy, Herb and Nicholas goggled at her. So did Jim.

'Yumi!' Sissy and Jim asked together. Yana blinked at them both, and cowered slightly as Jim stepped in front of her menacingly.

'Aren't you meant to be in class young lady?' Jim asked her. Yana shook her head.

'My sister is in class though, if that's what you meant.' Yana told him sweetly, looking round, pretending to be stunned.

'Jim stop! This is Miss Ishyama, our new student.'

'What? B-But Yumi already goes here daddy!' Sissy protested to her father's word. Jim, Herb and Nicholas nodded.

'I'm sorry, you know my sister?' Yana asked Sissy.

'Yeah I know your _"sister"_' Sissy said angrily, her voice dripping with venom. Yana's eyes started brimming with tears, and Odd took his cue to appear.

'Excuse me sir, I heard Yana was arriving today. Oh, is this her now?' Odd asked, Ulrich right behind him.

'Ms Hertz asked us to see where Yana was sir, we're not skipping class.' Ulrich told them truthfully. Yana smiled at them.

'A-Are you Odd and Ulrich?' she asked them. The two nodded, while struggling to keep a straight face.

'Wait. Yana? As in not Yumi?' asked Sissy, as she cowered under her father's glare. He nodded with Yana, Odd and Ulrich.

'Yumi is my sister.' Yana told Sissy, 'I-I thought she told you. She said she told her friends.' Yana said. Odd and Ulrich started gasping for breath as they tried desperately not to burst out laughing.

'Yana?' Yumi's voice came through the park, and everyone turned round. Sissy wimpered as she saw Yumi herself come round and towards them. Yana grinned at her sister.

'Yumi!'

They two embraced and turned to the principal and Jim, who were both confused.

'Yumi/Yana is my twin!' They both said together. Sissy, Nicholas and Herb all smiled sheepishly at Jim, who was towering over them again.

'Back to class, all of you!' he ordered. Only Sissy remained.

'But Daddy, aren't I looking after Yana?' she asked, fake-sweetness dripping from her tone.

He shook his head. 'Yumi is her twin. I think Yana would feel better if they were together, right girls?' The twins nodded, and walked over to Odd and Ulrich who walked them back to school.

Sissy fumed, and went after Nicholas and Herb.

'It's not fair!'

The group laughed as they heard Sissy's cry of disappointment and dislike. They walked Yana to the principal's office, where he was already waiting. (I'm saying they took a longer route, ok? ok.)

'Yana, you will share a room with Yumi and Aelita Delle-Robia, room 411. Your lessons will start on monday (its wednesday today though) and here is your timetable. You will be in the year below Yumi at first, with Odd, Ulrich and Aelita. That is all, I hope you enjoy it here.'

'Thank you sir.'

Yana grinned to the others as she came out the office. They smiled back, but Yumi was beaming.

'Who's class are you in?' she asked. Yana showed her and Yumi nodded.

'Good thing too, one of us at least should get to annoy Sissy in class!' Yumi smiled. The twins high-fived perfectly.

Odd walked beside Yana with a grin on his face. 'Come on, we've got the rest of the class off, we'll go get Jeremie and Aelita too!'

They all ran off hapily, to rescue their friends from the bordom of science class.

**That sounded almost like a story tale in the end didn't it? audience: awwwwww! me: get a life, audience. audience: sticks of tounge at me. me: fake-gasp.**

**ohmygosh im so sad. please dont agree. anyway! thanks for reading, please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
